tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Jackson
'Jack Jackson, '''more commonly referred to as Jack, is a bounty hunter, assassin, and mercenary, during the events of ''Age of Industry. He is a merciless assassin and currently works for the Emperor as a resistance and bounty hunter. Early life Jack was born somewhere in the sixth era of Tamriel, in the city of Daggerfall. He had abusive parents and 5 brothers. His father was a carpenter and his mother was a maid. He was a strange and fickle child, and never attempted to make any friends, Solitude being his favorite pastime. He ran away from his house when he was 13 years old, and lived on the streets of Daggerfall as a beggar and a pickpocket, all alone. One day though, he contracted Vampirism after he had got into a fight with an unknown nobelman when he had failed to pick his pocket. The man resorted to attack the thief, but Jack fought back. He wasn't strong enough though, and fled the scene, heavily injured. Jack, during the fight, had contracted the man's vampirism. In the three days he had left he could not cure his vampirism, and became a vampire, permanently. In the city he fed on strangers and passersby in dark alleys in the midst of night. One time though, guards had spotted him, and Jack was forced to flee the city. Starving as he now was, he came across a farm ran by the Lafayettes, a poor family consisting of Sander Lafayette, an unknown sibling, and their parents. He fed on all of them, but, unbeknownst to him, Sander had survived the horrific ordeal. After the slaughter of the Lafayettes, he travelled to other large cities and put his vampirism to good use, and became a bounty hunter, killing bandits, bandit leaders, raiders, etc. Events of Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel (Part I ) He appears briefly in the first part, where he returns from a hunt, and brings a bag full of Resistance leaders' and bandit's heads, and gives them to a pair of guards that were guarding the palace. One of the guards redirect Sander to the Guard Bunkers and the Captain of the Guard. The captain recruits Jack to protect the "Behemoth", a project the Emperor is working on somewhere in Daggerfall. Jack accepts, after he got convinced that he'll receive a large amount of septims after he completed this job. He hops in the carriage, and his destination is the capital of High Rock. Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel (Part II) Jack is currently in Daggerfall, and changed his appearance and clothing. He stood on guard at the docks, where crates were being loaded out, until Sander Lafayette arrives on the scene and hides behind a crate, with the intention of destroying the shipments. Jackson sniffs Sander out, and a brief standoff ensues, before Sander shoots an explosive he had with him, staggering the both of them. Sander attempts to escape, but is stopped by Jackson. A small sword to sword battle ensues between the two, before Sanders kicks Jackson off the docks and flees from the guards. Jackson however, quickly recovers and chases Meladran and Sander, stealthed. They meet again in an alley, far away of the docks. Jackson exclaims he now remembers where Sander came from, and casually brings up how he slaughtered Sander's family. Sander, in rage, presumably kills Jackson, but Jackson, short after having his limbs and head cut off, survives using his healing factor, and flees the scene, for unknown reasons. Back at the docks, he talks to Vance Valentynn, an investigator and talks to him about Sander and Meladran; claiming he lost track as soon as they "fled" from him. After the conversation, Jackson goes to Brightwall to report of his victory / Failure to protect the shipments of the Behemoth. He attempts to enter the palace late in the night, but has to return the next morning. He goes to the emperor and tells him the following - that the emperor should be happy that he could still half of the shipments from two highly skilled assassins. and eventually uses his Vampiric Seduction to find out a bit more about the Daedra Louis Syphre II . He stays in the same room as the emperor for a small amount of time, and turns invisible when he smells Sander, who was on his way to interrogate the Emperor. He beats Sander, dismembering him multiple times and eventually capturing him, by pinning him to a door with his own daggers. He nudges the emperor to pour acid over Sander's hand, demonstrating his regenerative powers. He asks the emperor what to do, and gets send to call guards to move Sander to a lab, for experiments. He also noticed Louis' scent, but does not pay many attention to him. He also gets half of the pay until he finds the second person who was also present when the first half of the shipments were destroyed, much to his anger and dissapointment. The next day, he leaves together with Elisa, the emperor, the princess and Louis Syphre II to Leyawiin - to try and twart the plans of the Resistance by defending the Behemoth. Age of Industry: Bound in Blood and Steel (Part III) Jackson, together with the emperor , the princess, Louis, Elisa, and others, arrive in the ruins of Leyawiin. They quickly divide their group into two, Jackson being tasked to go with the Emperor, the Princess and others, while Elisa goes with Louis and a small amount of men. They arrive at the place where the Behemoth is being held, and they go down the stairs to the lair. Jackson insists to stick behind, in case the Resistance attacks from the rear. After a while of guarding and watching the battle, Meladran, the resistance scout, tries to kill him from behind. He dodges, having smelled the bosmer earlier. He attacks Meladran, only to be attacked in turn by Sander Lafayette and later, Ada Zeill. After a fierce battle, Sander forces him to flee after having obtained his Daedric sword - which damages his regeneration ability and wounds him pretty badly. He flees to where the emperor is at, and reports the events that occured. He, together with Elisa, puts up various traps in the entrance to the cavern, to hopefully injure or kill some of their enemies while they still have the time. However, the Resistance, Sander Lafayette and Ada zeill eventually break through the staircase and engage Jackson and his men. Jackson first takes out the Daedra that Ada summoned, before he focuses on Meladran and Sofia, firing off a poisonous bullet at them. He soon engages Sander, although he is scared and desperate to save his own life - emptying his magazine and depleting his ammo - which gave Sander a chance to slice his hand off after a short struggle. Immobilized, he nearly gets killed by Sander. He limps to the door where the Behemoth is behind during several quakes that keeps Sander from killing him. He eventually gets betrayed by the Emperor, who commands the Behemoth to kill him - he seemingly gets crushed to death by the large structure. After Meledran kills the emperor, and the Behemoth stops its attempt, Jackson is still alive - until he is interrogated by Sander, who asks for the identity of the one who gave him his vampirism - he eventually dies by Sander's hand, when he is set on fire by black flames coming from his sword. Personality Jack seems to be a downright cruel, sadistic, and perhaps even mentally unstable individual, enjoying the thrill of needlessly killing people and quenching his thirst for blood. Although, he seems to be pretty concentrated and normal when he wants to. He seems to care a lot for gold, and greatly respects the hunt. He sees his vampirism as a holy gift and never regretted crimes pick pocketing and thievery. He is also shown to be a coward and a quitter at most times. Weapons and Gear Jack, in the first part, wears a grey trenchcoat with a black and white striped sweater beneath it. He also wore a black fedora and stury, leather black boots. In the second part, shortly after arriving in Daggerfall, he wears the armor of a Wanderer (see image) to mask his identity. Jack carries 6 flintlock pistols, in all pistols, he can modify the damage and actually use bullets to disorientate, poison, sicken, or blind enemies. His 'hunting' rifle has a tremendous knockback, capable of penetrating armor, or atleast making the one who wears it stagger. He can put silencers on all these weapons at will for silent take downs. He also carries a cutlass like sword, Daedric of origin, which has a black hilt and black blade. It is unknown how he got this, but will be revealed later in the RP. Appearances Bound in Blood and Steel * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:782843 Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3041 Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel Part II] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15086 Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel Part III] Ashes of the Past * Age of Industry : Ashes of the Past Part II (mentioned only) Vampirism (Mutare Vampiris) Jack's vampirism greatly enhances his speed, accuracy, and strength, as well as gives him the ability to regenerate limbs in a matter of seconds. He is greatly resistant to Frost, and his weakness to fire is reduced because of his mutated disease. He can use his heightened instinct of smell to pinpoint various people in a large range. He can also regenerate stamina in daylight, albeit slowly. He has all the other abilities of a normal vampire as well. Trivia * The Author, Alador1666, originally intended to name Jack after Jack Johnson, a famous guitarist and singer. * 'Jackson' could also be a reference to Michael Jackson - a famous pop singer, songwriter and dancer. * The appearance and armor of Jack currently, is actually the Wanderer Set in the game Dark Souls 2. * Jack Jackson is one of the only known carriers of Mutare Vampiris, next to Sander Lafayette and the mysterious nobleman he contracted it from. * It seems he and his regenaration is weakened when engaged with Daedric weapons, as seen when his regeneration slows down to minutes when he gets his hand cut off by Sander, wielding his sword. * Jack, together with Emperor Maximus II and Valkyrie Ghost Wolf, is the only character that doesn't appear in the Epilogue. * Jack Masked-Eye - an alternative Jack in the Ancient Legends canon, is named after Jackson. Category:Age of Industry Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:Assassins Category:Thieves Category:Deceased